You Can't Always Get You Want
by Juliet Hummel-Anderson
Summary: ...but sometimes you get what you need. AU. HP/Narnia crossover. Hermione is heartbroken over Ron and Lavender. But when she discovers a journal by Peter Penvensie, and is whisked away to Narnia, will she realize who she is and what she was meant for?
1. Just a Dream

**A/N: This is a crossover, but because I wanted this story to have more exposure, I haven't placed it in that category yet. I hope you like my craziness inspired by some YouTube videos I watched. I tried to be as original as possible. Enjoy.**

**I guess this could be considered AU for both fabulous series.**

**Set in sixth year.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>1<em>**  
><em>Just A Dream<em>

As Ron leaned in to kiss Lavender, Hermione backed away from the crowd. This couldn't be happening. She felt like she was in a dream. The colors were too bright, the laughter too loud, the moment too...surreal. 'What a stupid girl,' she thought to herself. 'But that's not entirely true. I'm equally as stupid, believing that maybe he had feelings for me.'

She did a 180 turn and faced the portrait hole, where she would be leaving through soon. The dimly lit common room was feeling too stuffy and hot, so she mumbled an excuse to Ginny, who was beside her, and the bookworm strolled out of the room confidently.

But once she reached the hallway, all resolve broke. Hermione sobbed, her soft brown eyes closing as she sunk to the ground, leaning against the cold, stone wall. She ran her fingers through her curly hair and realized this is the first time she's cried since she was fourteen. That was a long time ago. As she sat, huddled, in the cold corrider, she heard something smack beside her, almost like a book was thrown from three stories.

It was a book, she realized, as she looked to see where the sound had come from. A little brown, leather bound book, with a word on it.

Peter.

She was intrigued. Hermione picked up the book, with tears still cascading down her face, and opened to the first page. It was a picture of a girl and three teenagers. The youngest looked about twelve, with curly red hair and freckles. Hermione found herself smiling at her; she was adorable. Underneath it said, Lucy. Hermione continued to observe.

There was a dark haired boy with dark eyes, who was prabably around fourteen, was almost glaring at the camera. The picture wasn't moving, Hermione noted. So, this was a Muggle book, or photo album. What was it doing at Hogwarts? Underneath that picture it stated Edmund.

Next was a beautiful girl with smouldering eyes, full lips, and dark wavy hair. She looked to be about sixteen. Susan, the tag read. Hermione found herself jealous of the girl's looks. She bet she didn't have to tame her wild hair every morning.

Beside her was someone that made Hermione's eyes widen. It was a boy, tall, with sandy blonde hair and sweet blue eyes, and he looked about eighteen or nineteen. Peter. The same name on the front of the book. Or maybe it was a diary. She peered closer, and realized they were siblings. At the top of the page, in clear letters, it said The Pevensies.

Hermione grinned and continued to flip through the book. It had lots of things in it, from train tickets to pictures. A picture on the last page of the booklet caught her eye. It was a picture of Peter, but there seemed to be someone missing. Like they were cut out of the picture.

And that's when things got freaky. A sharp white light flew out of the book. Hermione screamed, then pulled out her wand, hoping to maybe do something about it. But then a larger streak flew out, engulfing Hermione. She tried screaming, fighting it, everything, but it seemed like her voice was gone. She closed her eyes because the brightness was too much. And then she lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Edmund wasn't a big deal, honestly. All of the girls in the villages loved him, and he knew the considered him the most eligible bachelor in all of Narnia. (And he's only fifteen.) So, he listened to the local gossip. It's normal. He patted the head of his horse, Terran, and grinned as he trotted through the dense forrest.<p>

It was early morning, and daylight was streaming through the thick leaves, illuminating the brush below him. He tossed his dark hair out of his eyes and looked behind him at his older brother, who was staring blankly ahead on his brown horse Naida. He was the King, but lately Edmund had found that he wasn't interested anymore. More often than not, Edmund had to finish his duties because Peter lost his ambition and drive.

"You alright?" He asked hesistantly. Edmund felt his sword in his sheath and felt at ease; for one moment, he thought he had forgotten it, and if someone attacked them (small chance, but still), he would be defenseless. Secretly, that was Edmund's greatest fear.

Peter nodded slowly, simply admiring the scenery, or so it seemed. "I'm thinking," he responded slowly.

"About?" Edmund prodded his nineteen year old brother, hoping to get a reason why he acting strangely lately.

"Back home," he admitted. "What would we have been if we hadn't discovered Narnia? Who would we have met? Like...girls. I know most of my mates are married by now," Peter admitted, feeling foolish. "And I'm wondering about it."

"You're acting like Lucy," Edmund groaned, wishing he hadn't asked. "She's been chasing after a kitchen boy lately, and he looks absolutely terrified when she even talks to him. You aren't like her, are you?"

Peter grinned. "I am not some schoolboy with a crush, trust me. Lucy is thirteen, it's about time she started chasing boys."

"No it's not..." Edmund mumbled. His horse became startled, though, after a few minutes, and he sat up a little straighter. "What is it, boy?" He questioned. The horse simply whinnied and bucked up, nearly throwing him off.

Peter hopped off his horse and ran to where the horse was looking, and called out, "Edmund! Come here!"

The fifteen year old ran to the patch of trees his brother was at and looked down at where a girl was lying, still as the grave. He gulped. "What is she doing here? More importantly, who is she?"

Peter shrugged and moved away some leaves that were covering her. Her curly hair was splayed out behind her, like a halo almost. His breath caught. She was pretty, no question there. He looked at her outfit: a simply blue dress. But it didn't look anything like the dresses in England or Narnia. It was odd.

"What is she wearing?" Edmund crinkled his nose. "It's so strange."

"There is a girl lying ten miles east of Cair Paravel, and that's what you are worried about?" Peter asked. "Her dress? Help me lift her, we can take her to Aslan." He was currently staying at Cair Paravel, which had been rebuilt during their stay there.

"Fine," Edmund huffed. He helped Peter get her onto the horse, sitting upright, without waking her. Peter sat behind her, trying to not to touch her as he grabbed the reins and kicked the horse to make it go. Edmund followed behind after getting on his horse. It was a slow and awkward ride back to castle. In the future, when Peter was asked why he decided to help the girl without knowing her, he would respond simply that it was a feeling.

And when they pulled up to the gleaming castle by the sea, she began to wake up. Peter watched in amazement as she blinked her brown eyes open and asked quietly, "Where am I?" She looked around frantically, before looking at Peter in surprise and mouthing, "Oh my god..."

Peter tried to appear happy, although he was kind of nervous. "My name is Peter, and you're in Narnia..." he said hesistantly.

The curly haired girl gasped, and slid off the horse, looking around. "Is your last name Pevensie?" She asked sharply.

Peter looked to Edmund, who was mentally preparing to slide his sword through her heart for knowing such information. Edmunc spat out, "How do you know that?" He wasn't meaning to be mean, but he often spoke before he thought.

"You were my neighbors..." she mumbled. "In England. For a short time, before I moved to Scotland. I recognized you immediately." Normally, when people look down, they're lying, but Peter felt strongly that this was the truth. She bit her lip and looked at him imploringly.

"Alright," he conceded. "But what are you doing here?"

"I just appeared here," she admitted. "I have no idea why I am here."

"What is your name?" Edmund asked suspisciously.

"Hermione," she smiled. "Hermione Granger."

Peter stuck out his hand, motioning for her to shake it. "I'm Peter. And that's Edmund."

Hermione smiled and said, "What excactly is this place? I mean, where on this earth are we?"

Peter chuckled and led her by the elbow inside the front foyer of the majestic castle, Edmund following. The three walked over to a balcony and he motioned to all of Narnia.

"This is Narnia. No one in our world knows about it, but it is very much real. I can't really explain it," Peter admitted, his blue eyes looking at her, "but I hope you find it a good place to stay for the time being, until we can get you back to England, or Scotland, or wherever you hail from."

Edmund frowned. "We barely know her. She could be a spy," he leered. "Or worse, she could be a worker for someone more evil than the White Queen."

"I'm not," Hermione said honestly. "If you don't believe me, feel free to leave me to fend for myself."

But when a tall, dark-haired King walked down the Grand Staircase, Peter very nearly cursed under his breath. Caspian always took Edmund's side.

"King Edmund, King Peter!" Caspian excaimed with joy, and huged them both. "I've just come in for the week. I haven't seen Susan in weeks, I miss her. How is she doing?"

"I'm doing fine," Susan grinned, coming out from behind a large silver door, clad in a dark green dress, showing off her baby bump. "And so is little one!"

Hermione looked in shock at Peter and whispered, "King Peter?"

He nodded before turning to Caspian. "We found Hermione here in the woods. She's from where my siblings and I are from, and she just appeared here, apparently. Is there a prophecy about this?"

"None I'm aware of," Caspian said, raising his eyebrows. "But I can ask Aslan. He will know what's going on. He's about to leave again, so be quick about it." Hermione was left alone as Edmund and Peter rushed off down an unknown corrider. It was then the reality of the situation hit her.

Susan smiled gently. "Hermione, is it?"

She nodded.

"Your dress seems to be dirty. Would you like to borrow one of mine?" Susan smiled, but then she became solemn. "But our builds are quite different...hmm...maybe one of Lucy's?" Susan had a point. While she was tall and slender, Hermione was petite, a bit curvy, a bit softer.

Hermione just nodded and followed Susan, who was walking swiftly. The two girls went back into the room Susan had exited from. It was a bedroom, she saw. It was beautifully decorated, in silver, dark green, and dark woods. Susan walked over to a wardrobe and pulled out a white, flowing gown.

"Lucy hates this dress, so she gave it me," Susan explained. "It looks like it will be perfect for you."

Hermione took not of the bow and arrows hanging on the chair, and gulped as she walked towards Susan. "Thank you," she said softly. She felt the fabric, and it was magnificent. Something she would never wear back home. "This feels like a dream..." Hermione admitted to Susan.

"I know," Susan said softly. "But you'll get to go home eventually."

"I hope so," Hermione sighed. "But in the meantime, I'll make the most of it." She began to put on the beautiful dress.

* * *

><p>"Aslan!" Peter called out. The great Lion turned around, almost smiling at the King.<p>

"Hello, Peter," he said quietly. "I understand you are confused right about now?"

Peter nodded, and Edmund glared. "I don't like that girl, she just smells like trouble."

Aslan laughed good-naturedly. "Oh, she is far from trouble, actually. I beckoned her here. I do believe she is the one who could help us fight a force far darker than we've ever experienced. He's already destroying your world, and soon he will attempt to destroy this one. She is the only one who can help defeat him."

Peter looked at Edmund, who was scowling. Who could argue with Aslan?

"Well, boys, my time here is done. Peter, watch after the girl. Teach her about Narnia. Be her guide." Aslan almost smiled before dsappearing. Peter grinned and ran out of the room, and Edmund, shocked by the sudden action, followed him. He seemed to be doing a lot of that today.

"Caspian!" Peter called out, nearly running into Susan's husband. "Hermione is the key to fighting the dark force!"

"What dark force?" He asked, amused.

"The one that will be here soon!" Peter said loudly, seeming excited for the first time in a long time.

Susan walked out of her room, rolling her eyes. "Did Aslan tell you that?"

Peter nodded, but words escaped him when Hermione left the room, the dress flowing behind her. "So, I'm supposed to help you guys fight a dark force?" She asked, shocked. "Like, a person?"

"Aslan mentioned a he," Peter admitted. "Why?"

Hermione gulped. "I have a pretty good idea of who it might be."

"Let's not dwell on this," Peter cleared his throat. "Hermione, let me show you around."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter, Harry and Ron realize she is gone and ask Dumbledore. He, unfortuntely, is quite cryptic. Meanwhile, Hermione meets Lucy and the two become fast friends. Edmund is still mad about everyone trusting Hermione, and he knows something is off about her. Plus, a girl from one of the villages becomes infatuated with Edmund.<strong>

**Review?**


	2. My Love Is Like A Star

_**2**_  
><em>My Love's Like A Star<em>

Peter lead Hermione around the outside gardens, facing the beach. The wind was blowing around her face, reminding Peter of an angel. The garden wasn't very large, actually, it was quite small, but no one could deny that it probably one of the most beautiful in Hermione had ever seen. As the pair passed daffodils, roses, and flowers Hermione didn't know of (for once), the two reached the edge of Cair Paravel, where the forest touched the beach down below the steep cliff.

Peter grinned as she gasped at the stables. Her eyes were alight, and her face was practically glowing.

"You have horses?" Hermione grinned, looking to the taller teen. He nodded, swooshing his hair out of his eyes, and his blue eyes danced as he responded:

"How else did we get you to the castle?" He joked, then added, "Yes. Do you ride?

She nodded vigorously and walked into the large stables. All around were gorgeous horses, all being fed, brushed, or bathed by a Narnian. They all bowed in respect as Peter entered, and he smiled and motioned for them to stand. He didn't like to be adressed so formally. It made him seem so old.

Hermione immediately ran to Terran, Peter's horse. Of course, she had no clue of this. "Such a pretty horse..." she cooed, petting his mane. He immediately nuzzled Hermione, nearly knocking her over. "I think he likes me," she grinned, making sure her pretty white dress was still intact. She didn't want to ruin the dress; it was such a kind gesture from Susan, and she would feel terrible if something happened to it.

"Yes, Terran is my horse," Peter said swiftly, putting a saddle on the horse. He 'accidently' grabbed the two person saddle by mistake. Who was he to lie? He grabbed that one just in case Hermione wanted to ride.

Speaking of which, she was still admiring the horse when she spoke softly, "Would you mind if I rode him?"

Peter smiled and nodded. "I'd like that. I hardly have time to ride her anymore, she probably is getting bored in here." Okay, that was lie. Riding Terran was the only thing that gave him joy lately. Everything else seemed dull in comparison. Hermione hiked up her skirt in quite an unladylike manner (Peter politely looked away) and swung over the horse, then let her white dress fall around her.

"You should ride with me!" Hermione grinned. "She is your horse. I wouldn't want to impose."

Peter shrugged. "Okay, if you insist," he joked. He swung behind her, but before he could grab the reins, Hermione had them in her hands and was kicking the side of the horse, signaling it to trot. In surprise, Peter grabbed her waist, and Hermione laughed in joy. She leaned foward to get the horse to leave the stable, then a few trails were revealed to be outside the large stable door. "Which one?" She asked Peter.

He pointed to a long one that took about a hour to ride. "That one is pretty. It has lots of lakes and rivers going around it," Peter smiled. "I made this trail for Lucy, my sister."

"I have yet to meet her," Hermione pointed out as the horse began to trot down the beaten down trail.

"She usually rides around this time of day, and this is her favorite trail," Peter began,"So maybe we will run into her."

They sat in content silence as the horse ran down the trail at a pleasant pace.

* * *

><p>Harry looked concernedly into the library. It was official. He was worried. Hermione was nowhere to be found, and Ron was too. He knew Ron was probably off somewhere with Lavender, in a broom closet, maybe. Lavender didn't have the best reputation, Harry knew. But it didn't worry him, Ron could handle himself.<p>

He knew there was one place he hadn't checked yet: Dumbledore. So, of course, since he had the password for private lessons, he jogged to his office. Harry had to be discreet about it. It was after curfew, so he creeped down deserted corriders until he reached the two gargoyles.

"Pumpkin pasty," Herry mumbled, and the gargoyles revealed the entrance to his office. And when he reached Dumbledore's desk, he was surprised to find that Dumbledore seemed almost...amused?

"Well, Harry, I do believe our lessons aren't until tomorrow..." He stated, his eyes twinkling. "Or does this have to do with Miss Granger?"

"I can't find her anywhere," Harry said, running his hands through his hair. "I didn't think she'd be that upset about Ron, but I'm really worried about her."

"You don't have to be worried right now," Dumbledore, standing up slowly. "She is somewhere she needs to be."

"What?" Harry asked, exasperated. "Where on earth is she?"

"You'll find out in due time. You're needed there, too, soon..." Dumbledore with an air of finality. "Goodnight, Harry Potter." Knowing it was a lost cause, Harry trudged back to the Gryffindor common room, a certain question plauging him: Where was Hermione, and why was he needed there, too?

* * *

><p>Hermione tugged on the reins, making Terran slow down to a gentle trot. "Does she want to stop to get some water?" Hermione asked kindly, wiping sweat from her forehead. It was a rather warm day, and though the sun was due to set anytime now, it still felt like summer.<p>

"It's rather cool for summer, so she'll be okay," Peter said. "But we can stop in a few minutes. There is this really neat waterfall."

"It's summer here?" Hermione asked, confused. "In England it's..."

"...fall?" Peter finished, amused. "Yes. Time is different in Narnia."

"I think I'm dreaming," Hermione admitted. "Because there can't be anywhere on this Earth like Narnia. It's too perfect. It's unsettling."

Peter laughed good naturedly. "It's not on Earth. It's...somewhere else."

Fighting down her intellectal side that was arguing that there was no way this place exsisted, Hermione instead said, "Ah." Peter grabbed the reins from her hands and stopped Terran.

"The waterfall is through this little clearing," he pointed out the small pathway through the thick trees. He hopped off the horse and, having been raised a gentleman, helped Hermione off. She looked a little indignant, but also very flattered. The two walked through the clearing, Terran waiting patiently at the start of it.

"Aren't you worried he'll walk away?" Hermione asked.

"Terran is a very good horse," Peter said. "He won't walk away."

Hermione left it at that. But soon, they reached the waterfall. And Peter was right, it was beautiful. They were on a ledge facing it. It wasn't large, but it was long. The trickling of the water nearly deafened the two, and Hermione smiled. "It's pretty."

"I know," Peter said simply. "I used to come here all the time with Susan. We'd talk about what we knew we'd missed out on." There was a boulder nearby small enough to sit on, and he sat on it, lookng out into the water thoughtfully. "All of my friends back home are married by now, I can bet you," he said, almost bitterly. "Because I was the only one without a girlfriend. And here I am, king of a country, and look at me."

He looked imploringly. "I just want to go back to the way things were. I hate this," he said suddenly. "So much responsibility. I'm only nineteen, I can't run a country. I'm the High King of Narnia. I can't feel like this, but I do!"

Hermione looked at him, startled by the sudden confession. She felt somewhat flattered that he trusted her enough to tell her all of this. She sat hesistantly beside him and started, "Peter-"

"Peter!" A voice cried, then a blur of red hair ran into Peter, who smiled.

"Luce, I just saw you this morning," he laughed. The girl pulled away, adjusted her pretty blue dress and batted her brown eyes.

"I know! I just had the greatest day!" Lucy then noticed the brown haired girl sitting beside him. "Who's this?" She asked slyly, implying things Peter didn't even want to get into.

"This is Hermione," Peter stood, pointing to her, "And she, like us, just appeared in Narnia. Ed and I found her in the forest, just lying there. So, we brought her back to the castle," Peter lowered his voice, "And Aslan says she's part of a very important prophecy."

Lucy smirked. "Whatever you say, Pete," she winked at the befuddled expression on his face, and then said, "Hi! My name is Lucy."

Hermione grinned. The girl reminded her a bit of Susan. "I'm Hermione," she smiled.

"Susan must have given you my dress to wear," Lucy pointed out. "Well, I hate to kill the mood-" Here, Peter spluttered, "-but if Hermione doesn't mind, I'd like to show her some of the villages around her."

"Not that one," Peter warned, speaking of the village that had a higher violence rate than any village he had ever seen.

Lucy rolled her eyes and grabbed Hermione's hand, saying, "Do you take me for an idiot? Of course not that one! We'll go to the trading village, where I usually find pretty headbands and accessories."

"Be careful!" Peter said, exasperated. "Hermione, we can talk later. See you tonight at dinner?"

Lucy said, "Talking? That's what you're calling it now?"

"Lucy!"

But Lucy had already pulled Hermione onto her horse, and the two girls were riding off, laughing.

* * *

><p>Edmund was not happy. He just knew something was off about that Hermione girl, but no one seemed to believe him! Caspian looked concernedly at the boy, who was studying the maps laid out across the large table. "They could be a possible threat," Edmund muttered to himself, pointing to a country on the border of Narnia.<p>

"You look a little overworked," Caspian said slowly. "Maybe you should, I don't know, go down into the trading village. Susan does that to look for things for Caspian Junior," he grinned.

"If she lets you name her baby Caspian Junior, the world will end," Edmund smirked. "And I hate going down there. I feel all awkward around villagers. They think I'm the King or something..."

"You are," Caspian grinned.

"Oh yeah..." Edmund mused.

"Anyway, I think a quick trip to the village won't kill you. I was going to ask one of the workers to go down and get this for me," he pulled out a list, and Edmund groaned, "but since you are going down there anyway, I figured you wouldn't mind, would you?"

Edmund grinned. "Fine, I'll get your stuff. But you owe me."

"Always have," Capsian answered cheekily.

* * *

><p>The village was bustling. Hermione was having a great time. Lucy was a very interesting person to talk to. But soon the sun would set and she would have to return to the castle for dinner. Where she would see Peter, she reminded herself. But her head cleared of those thoughts when Lucy began to speak.<p>

"Oh, look, it's my friend Hannah!" She pointed to a small blonde girl carrying a basket of bread. Lucy stopped the horse and got out to hug the surprised girl.

"L-L-Lucy!" The girl stuttered, trying to brush away specks of dirt off of her pale green dress, covered by a ratty apron. Lucy simply grinned and hugged her again.

"I haven't seen you in weeks! Have you been busy with chores?" Lucy asked, concerned.

Hannah nodded, motioning to her bread basket. "I h-have, act-tually..." She laughed, a tinkling sound. "W-wh-where is your brother, Ed-d-d-mund?"

Lucy shrugged. "Moping in his room. Why, is Lizzy obsessing over him again?" Lizzie was the man chaser. She absolutely loved boys. Lucy disapproved of her, just because she threw herself around. She wouldn't let her brother get involved with him.

Hermione smiled and said, "I'm Hermione."

"H-h-hi, Hermione!" Hannah chirped. For a girl who didn't have much, she sure seemed happy. "I'm Hannah."

"Hey, isn't that your brother?" Hermione pointed out, and Lucy nodded.

"I think Caspian roped him into coming into the village or something. He never comes down here."

"B-b-because of the g-girls," Hannah blushed. Edmund walked across the street to Lucy, but was stopped when a black haired girl with dark lips stopped him in the middle of the street.

"Hello, Edmund," the girl drawled. Hermione was shocked. This girl couldn't have been more than fourteen, and she was throwing herself at this sixteen year old! And the king at that!

"Lizzy," Edmund said with gritted teeth. "Please remove yourself from my presence."

Since he was a higher authority, Lizzy reluctantly peeled herself off him. "Alright, but just write me a letter when you can!" She winked, then sashayed away.

"I feel disgusted," Hermione admitted, and Lucy and Hannah nodded. Edmund joined them, looking throughly scarred for life.

"What is wrong with that girl?" Edmund asked. "Can she not see that I despise the ground she walks on?"

Hannah said, "I-I-I-I don't know...sh-sh-she's...quite...p-p-persistant," she tried, but still stuttering. "L-L-Lizzy is very p-p-p-p-pretty, and she knows i-i-it."

"Well, she can chase some fruit seller," Edmund said bitterly. "And not the King of this country."

Hannah looked a bit crestfallen, and Hermione never would've noticed, but since she was close with Ginny, she knew the look like the back of her hand. The comment seemed a bit rude to Hermione, but as she was getting to know Edmund, she figured that was just his personality.

Lucy rolled her eyes, then got back on her horse. Hermione got on, too, not wanting to be left behind. "Edmund, get off of pedestal. You think too highly of yourself," Lucy said simply. "And you say you don't like it when people treat you like a King!"

Edmund sighed as Lucy rode off, leaving him with Hannah. But as soon as he looked to her, she pulled her hair over her face and continued walking quickly down the road, muttering to herself.

* * *

><p><em>My love's like a star, yeah<em>  
><em>You can't always see me<em>  
><em>But you know that I'm always there<em>  
><em>When you see one shining<em>  
><em>Then take it as mine<em>  
><em>And remember I'm always there<em>  
><em>If you see a comet, just know that I'm on it<em>  
><em>Baby, making my way back home<em>  
><em>Just follow the glow, yeah<em>  
><em>It won't be long<em>  
><em>Just know you're not alone<em>

_~My Love is Like A Star, Demi Lovato_

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter...<strong>

**Peter and Hermione seem to be getting closer. Harry has a nightmare, leading him to Narnia by complete accident. What will he do when he meets the fiery, youngest Penvensie girl? Hermione learns to handle a sword, and Peter makes a realization. Plus, an old Narnian law puts a twist in things.**

**Review?**


	3. One of the Boys

_**3**_  
><em>One of the Boys<em>

Susan grabbed Hermione's hand and led her up a flight of stairs, motioning to a large white door. "This is your room," Susan smiled, her eyes crinkling. "I hope you find it to be pretty and usuable."

She opened the heavy door, revealing the gorgeous room. There was a large, white, queen sized bed in the center of the room, pushed up against the far wall, very extravagant and ornate. There was a golden arched balcony leading to a view of the gorgeous sea, the waves crashing on shore. The closet (filled to the brim with dresses) was on the wall where the door was located, and a washroom was connected to the bedchamber.

Hermione looked at everything in awe, and Susan smiled. "You still don't believe any of this is real, do you?" Hermione blushed, ashamed that she would doubt. But, it's her nature.

"I know the feeling. I almost gave this place up, for England," Susan said, with a hint of bitterness. "But then I caught myself and realized this is where I belong."

Hermione touched the soft bedspread and looked back to Susan, who said softly, "Dinner is in an hour. You can change into another dress if you wish." With that, Susan left the room and Hermione was alone.

She opened up the door to the closet and admired all of the dresses. Many caught her eye. One was a pale yellow, with tiny sleeves and a full skirt that went to her ankles. Oh, but the soft pink one was pretty too! Wispy, with a tight bodice. But a crimson and gold dress caught her eye. It was a full length dress, and it didn't have sleeves, just two straps. It was sewn together with golden thread, and Hermione's breath caught.

She took the dress off of the wooden hanger and went into the washroom, washing her face and arms and feet before slipping her white dress off and the crimson dress on. It was perfect. The waist hugged her body and the skirt flared at just the right angle. She remembered something important then: her wand. Hermione looked all around, and saw her blue sundress.

She pulled her wand out of her hidden pocket on the side of her dress, then with a wave of it fixed her hair in an elegant bun with a few curls framing her face. After slipping on a pair of pretty (but uncomfortable) flats, she was ready for dinner.

Hermione practically floated down the staircase, a smile gracing her pretty face. While she was here, she might as well have fun with it. Lucy was standing at the bottom, chattering away to a servant, when she looked at Hermione, her face contorting into a smile. She yanked her gorgeous pale blue dress up to her knees and ran up to where Hermione was standing.

"You're wearing Peter's favorite color!" Lucy blurted out before she could stop herself. She then said, "I mean, you look great. You'll match Peter. Most likely. And I can tell you right now, Edmund is wearing some form of navy, and Susan has on green." Hermione smiled and followed Lucy into the grand dining room, where a large, silver table sat, large enough to fit a whole third world country, Hermione thought to herself. Peter was sitting at the head of the table, with Edmund on one side of him, and beside him Caspian and Susan. There were two seats on the other side of Peter, which Hermione assumed were for herself and Lucy.

"You look lovely," Susan smiled, motioning for the two to sit. "We are forced to have these formal dinners once a week to gain a sense of regality," she smiled, almost rolling her eyes.

Lucy sat across from Caspian, leaving Hermione to sit directly next to Peter. Lucy looked quite pleased with herself for having come up with that ingenius plan. (And she was right- Hermione did match Peter. It was uncanny.)

Caspian, looking handsome in purple, started off by grabbing another roll and saying, "Looks like there is a new country on the border of Narnia. New government, new everything. King Sorentas, with Queen Isabella and her twins, Princess Charise and Prince Jaxith. Both are Edmund's age."

Hermione smiled at the look on Edmund's face. "Watch, this Charise girl will be in love with me too!"

"You're quite full of yourself," Lucy joked. "And some of the girls who like you aren't that bad."

"If they're anything like that Lizzie girl, I want nothing to do with them," Ed said, rather haughtily. Lucy was silent for a moment or two, and light conversation resumed.

The dinner was lovely, Hermione concluded as she went to bed that night.

* * *

><p><em>Harry was running away from something. The forest he was in was blurring as he ran, so fast. He turned around to see Voldemort, wand in hand, scowl on his face, chasing him.<em>

_He stopped when he saw a small redheaded girl. He thought it was Ginny, but when she looked up, he saw it wasn't so._

_"Stop running..." she whispered. "Come here..."_

_So, he did. He stepped towards her and woke up._

Harry sat up, sweat soaking his forehead. But when he realized that he was no longer in his bed, he freaked out a bit. His raised his hands to see leaves sticking to them. So he was in a forest...

He looked around, running hands through his hair. It seemed to be early morning, if he judged by the way the light was streaming in through the trees. Harry stood, brushing dirt off of himself. So this is where Hermione is, he thought to himself. It's quite beautiful. Harry decided it was best to try to find a town or something, but his thoughts were interrupted when a large white horse nearly knocked him over.

"Whoa, boy!" A girl said, and Harry looked onto the white horse to see the girl from his dream. She was about fourteen or fifteen, he thought to himself, so a few years younger than himself. The girl cocked her head to the side, her big brown eyes sweet. "Are you from where Hermione is from?" She whispered.

Harry nodded, and said roughly, "My name's Harry. Where am I?"

"Narnia," the girl said. "My name's Lucy. Are you friends with Hermione?"

Lucy, Harry thought, before saying, "Er, yeah, actually, I am...do you know where I could find her?"

Lucy laughed loudly. "She's back at Cair Paravel. With Peter. She's learning to handle a sword so Peter can show her more parts of Narnia."

Harry was confused by everything in that sentence, like 'Peter' and 'sword' and 'Peter', so he just nodded and replied, "Can I go see her?"

Lucy grinned and said, "Silly me, of course you can! Hop on!"

The closest thing to a horse Harry had ridden was a thestral, so he was nervous as he swung his leg over the horse, and awkwardly placed his hands on Lucy's waist. "I don't bite," she giggled, before kicking the horse to make it go, leaving Harry to clutch tighter for dear life.

* * *

><p>Edmund was bored. So, here he was, roaming the village, hoping to join a bar fight or something. He needed something to do. But then he saw the baker's shop. Inside was a blonde girl, in her usual pale green dress, hustling about, baking and putting things on display. He took a chance and entered the shop.<p>

"Ed-d-d-mund!" He heard, and smiled softly when Hannah walked over. "H-h-how can I h-h-help you?"

"By showing me what's interesting in this village. I'm bored because nothing interesting is going on," Edmund said grumpily, almost pouting. Hannah just laughed and smiled.

"You can help me b-b-bake. Or go sell f-fruit. Or maybe go help the b-b-b-blacksmith, Aslan knows he n-needs it," Hannah said, speaking of Blayne, the incompetent blacksmith that always messes up the horseshoes.

"I'd rather not. Couldn't you just, I don't know, talk to me or something?" Edmund asked hopefully.

Hannah shook her head. "I h-h-h-h-have to w-w-work. I'm not very int-t-t-teresting anyway. I st-t-t-utt-t-ter. Can't-t understand-d-d m-me..."

"I can understand you just fine," Edmund said softly, looking at the road that led back to Cair Paravel. "Just fine."

"Really?" Hannah asked slowly. "You can...understand me? W...when I stutter?"

Edmund looked at her. "Yes. Well, I have to go. You have my permission to come up to the castle whenever you please, you make excellent company."

Hannah was shell shocked as Edmund left her father's bakery and walked the lonely road back to Cair Paravel.

* * *

><p>Hermione plunged the sword deep into the dummy's chest, her pink dress swooshing around her, and as Peter clapped. His smile brought butterflies to her stomach.<p>

"Okay, now we can spar a bit," Peter said in an authoritative tone. Hermione didn't mind. The two stood facing each other, then their swords clanked together, each trying to outstep the other. It looked like a rehearsed dance, the way the two fought. They were brought from their musings by Lucy, who ran out with a black haired boy.

"Peter, Hermione, look! It's Harry, Hermione's friend!"

To Peter's dismay, Hermione dropped the sword instantly, running to hug her best friend. Harry hugged her back equally as tight, and the two were talking quietly, never leaving the embrace. Peter told himself that the feeling in the pit of his stomach was not jealousy, but he knew that lying was wrong.

"I can't believe you are here!" Hermione said excitedly. "I am so happy to see you!"

"What's wrong, Peter?" Lucy asked coyly. "Green monster tugging at your heart?"

"Shut up..." Peter mumbled.

Hermione pulled away from Harry, looking towards Peter, and said, "Harry, this is Peter. Peter Penvensie, meet my best friend, Harry Potter."

The two shook hands rigidly. But at that moment, Caspian ran out, Susan behind him. "Peter!" He cried out, holing an old book. "You must come and look at this!"

Peter walked over to where the couple was standing, out of breath, and looking very worried. "Read this old Narnian law," Susan said. "It affects you."

"'All Kings must be married after three years of being on the throne, if they are of a suitable age, to produce suitable heirs for the good of Narnia. No exceptions, unless you wish to pass down the title.'" Peter read, paling. "I've been on the throne for two years and eleven months. So, I have one month to find a wife, or I have to pass down my position as High King to Edmund."

"Aslan said to obey every law," Susan said sadly. "I'm so sorry, Peter."

Peter just laughed. His siblings looked at him like he was going crazy. "This is great. That's what I've been whining about, right? How all my friends are married. Well, I have my wish," he mumbled. "Who could I marry though?"

Lucy said softly, "There are girls in the village. But, you forget about Edmund; doesn't he have to marry, too?"

Susan nodded. "It says kings, meaning both Peter and Edmund. I can't imagine having to find a wife in a month," Susan said sadly.

"Couldn't you interview girls from neighboring villages? The law doesn't dictate that they have to be of royal blood," Caspian pointed out.

Hermione nodded, "I agree with Caspian."

Everyone looked towards her. Lucy lit up and said, "Hermione can marry Peter!"

Protests broke out between Harry, Hermione, and Peter. "No, no, no," Hermione babbled. "I've known him for a day!"

Harry said, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Peter shrugged and said, "She's great, but I don't think so."

"No," Caspian said. "Lucy is right. How about this. You can interview girls from the villages. If one catches your eye, fine, you can marry her. But if no one does, Hermione is your last resort. Okay? Because, you have to be married."

Peter sighed. "Fine, sounds good to me."

Hermione simply walked away, with Harry following in a tow. Peter watched her leave sadly, before turning to Lucy and Caspian. "This law ruined any chance I actually had with her. If she marries me, she'll resent me, because it was against her will. I'm going to my room." He stomped off, and Susan groaned.

"Peter!" She cried out. "Stop being such a child!"

Of course, Edmund chose this moment to walk in on everything, saying, "What did I miss?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter...<strong>

**Edmund learns about the marriage law. Hermione meets Aslan. Harry and Lucy talk for a while, making Harry miss Ginny. Peter interviews a few girls from the village. Also some other stuff that I don't want to tell you about.**

**Review?**


	4. Back to Black

**_I am so, so sorry. _**

**_I can't even begin to express my sorrow. High school is a pain in the butt, and when you're in the AP program you have no room to breathe. This has to be the worst chapter of the story yet. I am so sorry. Please don't hate me._**

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>  
><em>Back to Black<em>

"Ed..." Susan started, before Caspian interrupted:

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Edmund began laughing hysterically, before shaking his dark head with apprehension. "No, I don't like girls that throw themselves at me, so I don't..." He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Susan began biting her dark red lip, rubbing her stomach anxiously, and she said very calmly, "Well, you know how Aslan said to obey every Narnian law?" Edmund nodded slowly, looking around at the beauitful scenery Narnia had to offer. "Caspian was looking for something or other when he came across a law saying every Narnian king had to be married within three years of having the throne. You and Peter have one month..." Susan took a deep, shuddering breath, "To find someone to marry."

"Are there any exceptions, such as, I don't know, being fifteen?" Edmund spat, clearly angry.

Caspian held his elbow, keeping him from becoming too worked up. "Peter is going to interview girls from the villages. You would do well to do that, too."

Edmund shook his head. "I know someone I actually wouldn't mind marrying."

"Who?" asked Susan, baffled. Edmund turned around, and his brown tunic suddenly felt quite tight around his neck. "She wouldn't marry me."

Caspian and Susan decided it would be best to leave him with his thoughts. He needed to be able to think it over. So they linked hands and went back into the elegant castle.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes. She finally meets a really great, and dare she say it, attractive guy, she is forced to marry him. This wasn't fair, not at all. Then again, he might find another girl, and she'll lose any chance with him. This isn't what she wants. Not at all.<p>

"Hermione!" A now-familiar voice shouted out, and she turned around to face Peter, standing beside the path leading from the castle down to the beach, where Hermione was now. The sun was starting to lower in the sky, and she was perched on a large rock, her dress billowing in the wind. Her hair was probably wild by this time of day.

"Yes?" Hermione asked softly.

"It's not that I don't want to marry you, it's just...I barely know you. I'm sorry if I offended you, or anything-"

"Did you think about asking me?" Hermione snapped. "Maybe I'm engaged to Harry or Ron or even Draco for Merlin's sake and you just automatically assumed I'd marry you?"

Peter caught his mistake and brushed his hair out of his eyes, looking down at the petite girl. "I'm sorry, I truly am. I'll ask then. If I find no other suitable alternate, will you marry me? I barely know you, but a guy's got to do what a guy's got to do."

Hermione, in a fit of stubborn rage, spat out one word, "No." She stood and pushed Peter into the pearly white sand and ran up the hill to Cair Paravel. Peter began laughing to himself as he watched the sun set over the sea. He wished Aslan was here. He'd know excactly what to do. And what was this mess about a dark force? And how would Hermione help them?

Wait, maybe Harry would be of use, too. To fight whoever was going to invade Narnia. Peter thought that maybe he should go make amends with Hermione to save his own life, so he stood, brushed sand off of his clothes, and began the trek back up to Cair Paravel.

* * *

><p>"Next girl, please," Caspian said softly, before ushering in a tall, thin, weedy looking girl with lackluster brown hair but vivid blue eyes.<p>

"The name's Angelica," she said, eyeing Peter and Edmund like dessert. "I like to, erm, blacksmith. My father is a blacksmith," she held out her hands to reveal coal dust beneath her nails. Edmund nodded importantly, while Peter rolled his eyes, in one of his moods.

"Yes, well, why do you think you would make a good Queen of Narnia?" Peter asked a bit condescendingly.

Angelica smirked and said, "I'd make right pretty babies with you lot, wouldn't I?" Eyes widened, and she was told quickly that she would be 'contacted' if they were 'interested.' The next girl was a bit more bearable.

"Mah name's Lauren," a burly girl that looked like she could crush both Peter, Edmund, and Caspian just by sitting on them. She flexed her muscles and said, "I like to wrestle and pig call."

"Yes, well..." Peter said, glaring, "I think the butcher has a son you could look at instead. Next, please." Lauren glared and walked out, silently threatening to crush their heads, though they didn't know it.

"Peter, that was mean," Edmund whispered as a familiar face walked in. "You should be nicer."

"I don't want to marry any of these girls," Peter groaned, looking around the empty barn they were using for the interviews. It smelled faintly of hay, horses, and animals, and it was driving him crazy. A small voice said shyly, "Um h-h-h-h-hello..."

Hannah looked meekly at the three men sitting at the table, biting her lip. Edmund's eyes widened. "Hannah? Hannah Gray from the marketplace?"

"I know I'm not excactly Queen material," Hannah enunciated slowly, making Edmund tilt his head slightly in confusion. "But...I...I guess I'm ok-k-k-ay..." She glanced down, ashamed, "As a last resort?"

"You aren't stuttering as much," Ed noted, taking in the girl's appearance. She looked as if she took a long bath, which weren't available to her very often, and her dress looked brighter and fresher than ever. Her dark blonde hair was tied in a braid that reached only to her upper back, but the white ribbon holding it together was fresh. Hannah's face was red and her eyes were green and she was just...Hannah.

"Thanks, King Edmund," Hannah whispered. "Now that Peter knows I st-t-t-utter, he'll n-n-never be interested-d-d."

The ground fell from beneath him and he felt like curling up in a ball for days. She was here for Peter? Of course she was, he thought bitterly, High King Peter gets everything I want.

"N-n-not that I don't like you, Edmund!" Hannah blushed. "I just d-d-d-don't think you'd be interested."

"Why on Earth not?" Edmund blurted out before he had a chance to stop himself. "You're great. I'd love to marry you, rather you than the other girls I've seen today."

Silence.

"Ed..." Peter started. "Are you saying you pick Hannah?"

Hannah stood, unsure of what to do or say, so she settled for biting her lip.

Edmund sat still for a moment. "I hate to chose someone to spend the rest of my life with right now. I'd much rather have an actual choice. But...yes, I think I do."

Hannah's smile was so big it couldn't be contained. "Thank you, Edmund, King Edmund, you won't regret this! I'll be the best mate anyone could ask for!" She hugged him tightly before pulling back, acknowledging the awkwardness of the situation. "Sorry, Edmund. Just, you know where I live, you may want to, I don't know, court me? Before we actually do get...married..." Hannah blushed scarlet. "I'll just...go now..."

She opened the large oak doors leading out of the barn and promptly tripped over her own feet. "Sorry! Sorry, I'll go..."

Peter began laughing. "You've had a crush on her since we came her the first time."

"Shut up," Edmund mumbled. "And go talk to your stupid Hermione."

Peter didn't need to be told twice, for he rushed out of the barn in lightning speed.

* * *

><p>Red eyes closed, and he laughed to himself. Perfect. All was going to plan. Soon, he'd control over all worlds. Not onlt his world, but Narnia as well. And too bad the law he set up (that isn't even in affect anymore) was keeping little Kings and Queens busy with Golden Boy and Bookworm. Because now they'd be even less prepared.<p>

Meaning he'd win.

Outstanding, and all according to plan. Now, he waits.

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


End file.
